Blind Side
by WJM
Summary: The sequel to 'All She Wants' - Back by popular demand with even more drama than before!
1. Chapter 1

AJ's Imperfect Paradise

Chapter One:

**A/N: **Well, I've finally come around to the idea of doing a second story to follow "All She Wants" – and here it is. I'll be a bit more tactful with this one and won't jump into so many different plots or whatnot this time. In the meantime, I hope that you all enjoy reading this one as much as you did the first one!

_It had been an interesting first few months of marriage for Marc and AJ, while it had gone somewhat peacefully and they were settling into married life and also family life with their baby son Ali, Marc was reeling still from Kaitlyn's pre-wedding revelation that she hadn't aborted the child borne from their three month affair at the start of the year despite Marc taking her to the clinic._

_Married in July and now, in October, Hell in A Cell was approaching and Marc was pencilled in to drop the WWE Championship, which he had held since Wrestlemania, to Wade Barrett. As the final plans for the event, which was on the coming Sunday, Marc was relaxing in his private bus with AJ and their infant son._

"He's getting so big so quickly!" Marc said, sitting down holding the little man as he fed him, softly bouncing him as he wriggled a little as AJ looked on. Smiling softly, she turned and walked away to get the little man ready for bed as Marc put his sleep suit on, both boys yawned before Ali drifted softly off to sleep in his father's arms before being handed to AJ who put the now six-month-old infant into his crib before sliding over Marc's shoulder and into his arms, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"You know, this whole thing about being married and having a family…I think we're pulling it off quite well, don't you think babe?" said AJ in her chirpy, upbeat voice, her big brown eyes wide with excitement as she looked at her husband whose blue, eyes moved infrequently between her gaze and the WWE championship belt sitting on the dresser table, it's gems glistening in the light coming through from the ajar bathroom door.

"We sure do" Marc beamed, smiling widely before moving to let AJ wrap her legs around his torso, gripping on tightly as he pecked her lips once, then twice before kissing his wife more deeply, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck softly.

He then lifted himself [and AJ too] up from where they were sitting on the bedroom floor before setting her down on the bed on her back as they helped remove each other's clothes before pulling the bed cover up over their heads, low yips and moans could be heard from AJ as they made love softly and quietly, not wanting to wake up their sleeping son.

Before long, they emerged both breathless and sweaty – kissing lightly before Marc scooted up in the bed to allow AJ to use his lightly furry chest for a pillow and with that, they drifted off to sleep.

Both awoke with that familiar smile the next day as they checked on baby Ali, who had made it through his first full night of sleep in around three days, the lack of sleep from which lead to a funny incident with Marc falling asleep at an autograph signing while sitting up for a few seconds.

AJ tended to the baby while Marc headed to the bathroom and got himself freshened up for another day of media ahead of the pay per view, now just 24 hours away.

"I'll be back around 1, maybe 2" Marc said, looking at his watch, "Got this signing at a Toys R Us then me and Wade are going to do one of those kayfabe press conference things later in the evening, I'll see you later!" He bent down and softly kissed AJ's lips and then Ali's forehead and shaking his little hands "Daddy will be back soon, okay?" he finished, blowing a raspberry, making Ali babble and wriggle in AJ's arms.

And with that, he was gone, headed to a local Toys R Us to do a fan interaction signing along with everyone's favourite superstar, John Cena.

The two men had become close friends in recent months, culminating in John being one of Marc's groomsmen at Marc and AJ's wedding.

When Marc arrived the two men embraced warmly and shook hands before speaking to the store manager who let them know the specifics of what was going on, how many people there were and whatnot. Both men had their fair share of experience so just nodded without really listening and paying the manager lip service.

After the signing was over the two men decided to head to a local bar near the arena for tomorrow's show, with it being a Smackdown live show, they both could relax before the rest of the roster flew in over the course of the night and morning.

"So have they gone over what they want the finish for the match with Stu to be?" queried Cena, drinking his beer and looking around to see if anyone might join them.

"I think they want to go with a proper high spot to end it, I know Vince was pushing for either a Wasteland off the cell through the table or through the cell roof and into the ring, to sort of sell my tough guy image, you know?" Marc said, chuckling as he drank. His was bottle a little fuller than Cena's, as ever, Marc was the slow drinker.

"Sounds pretty risky, but then again, that's Vince for you, crazy old bastard that he is always pushing the envelope" both men laughed and drank some more before, after half an hour or so two more superstars turned up to join them, Drew and Heath Slater.

The four men laughed and joked for most of the night before deciding after a while it was best to retire for the night and head back to the respective hotels.

It wasn't too late but it was little surprise that when Marc opened the door of his and AJ's room in his RV that the petite diva was asleep, baby Ali also in the land of nod.

"Hey you, sorry I was a little later than planned, I went for a few beers with John, Heath and Drew, I should have been clearer on when I would be back to help with the baby" Marc told his wife apologetically.

AJ rubbed her eyes softly before standing up and softly pressed her lips to her husband's "It's fine, really, he's been a really good boy today, more than I can say for Daddy" she said with a snicker as she found herself being pushed backwards towards the bed as their lips met once again in a passionate embrace, her eyes closed as she submissively lifted her arms and Marc swiftly lifted her thin silk night shirt, exposing her bare chest to his warm, wet mouth as he pulled lightly at her nipples, making her purr with his movement.

Again they pulled the cover over and went to work on each other but the position changes were obvious, he started on top before AJ clearly began to suck him before ending with the cover being thrown back and a mutual climax as AJ rode her man like the wild bull.

"Amazing as always" said Marc, almost breathless as AJ kissed him again before lying down on him and drifting off to sleep, Marc had a title to lose tomorrow and he STILL didn't know what way it was going to go.

But that would have to wait until tomorrow.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

Blind Side

Chapter Two

_After a week of intense build up, signings, media days and, not forgetting Raw and Smackdown, WWE Hell in A Cell 2013 was finally her and the event promised to be an intense affair, Sheamus would be defending his World Heavyweight championship against Alberto Del Rio and Randy Orton in what promised to be an brutal triple threat match within the confines of the 20 foot high demonic structure and also Marc would put his title on the line against Wade Barrett, a match that was making headlines not just in the US but back in the United Kingdom also._

Marc arrived at the arena early with AJ to attend a final creative briefing on the finish to his match with Wade Barrett, who was there also.

Present at the meeting were the usual top brass, Vince McMahon himself, Triple H, John Laurinaitis et al. Once everyone was seated, Vince began to speak.

"We came up with what we thought was the best way to end tonight's match, you're going to be closing the show so we want to do something that keeps the audience on the edge for Raw tomorrow and sell the match as fitting of "Hell" Vince said in his characteristic distorted voice, both men nodding as they listened to the chairman before Triple H began to speak.

"What we've came up with is we're going to have two big spots, one will be a dive from the top of the cell through the Spanish announce position from Marc onto Wade and then we'll have Marc receive a Wasteland through the cage and into the ring and then Wade will pin him, winning the title, what do you guys make of that"

A sceptical look crept across Marc's face as he processed what Triple H just said but after looking across at Wade, who nodded back at him with a smirk on his face, the look of worry disappeared.

"That's fine, Paul" Marc said "I was just wondering because obviously we both have that British bulldog type of gimmick, how the match would go was something on my mind, do you want it breaking out of the Cell a lot, weapons getting involved, like your match with Mick at No Way Out 2000. I was hoping we could push the envelope a little, really sell the brutality of the whole thing" he continued as Triple H and Vince looked at each other, looking back at Marc and then to Wade who nodded in agreement

"I'm with him, I want to put on the best show we can, within limitations of course" added Barrett. The intelligence of both men took back the bosses, realising that they were dealing with two proper superstars on a level they hadn't seen before for some time before both men nodded.

"Do whatever you need to do" Vince said, looking at Marc with a stony faced look that was unsettling AJ who was sitting behind Marc some 10 feet from the 4 men.

The meeting was dismissed but as they left, Vince spoke to Marc quietly with no one around.

"You know, son, I remember the first time we called up to Stamford and we had that meeting, I was sceptical but when I saw you in person, I knew we had something and now, having seen you as the WWE champion these last 6 months, I can't help but feel that you're going to become a megastar and with that in mind, we want you to cross over and have a run in the future as the World Heavyweight Champion, possibly starting from Wrestlemania next year, you know how we always build for creative plans from about this time?" the chairman finished, his hand still on Marc's shoulder.

By now, Marc wasn't surprised by the glowing reviews coming his way he had come from a diet version of Brock Lesnar with an MMA background to a confident and articulate hybrid of CM Punk in mind, Daniel Bryan in his skilled move set and The Rock in the ability to make _anyone_ look even remotely good against him, even when he was flattening some jobber in a storyline to make the heel look like Marc was up against it.

"That's something that really interests me Vince, I want to take myself to the absolute highest plain, I want to be the top guy" Vince looked on impressed before shaking Marc's hand and heading off.

AJ eventually found her way to her husband, grabbing his arm and asked him innocently what that was all about

"Nothing too bad, just more character ideas, you know Vince, always changing his mind" he said, turning around and looking at the chairman who heard what Marc said and fired a wry smile at the young Scot.

Vince walked away, still smiling. He'd found his next Cena, he knew it.

_As the night approached it's WWE Championship main event, the fans were on the edge of their seats they had seen two new champions crowned, Drew McIntyre the new Intercontinental champion with assistance from Heath Slater and Jinder Mahal, who went on to capture the tag team titles themselves later on in the evening and Sheamus retained his World Heavyweight title in a great triple threat match with Randy Orton._

_Now, it was the turn of Marc and Wade to send the fans home eager to tune into RAW._

_The boys didn't disappoint, they gave their all in an intense showdown, at one stage Wade through Marc into the cage, drawing blood from the Scot before Marc speared Wade out of the cell and against the Spanish announce table, knocking Wade dizzy. Seeing his chance, Marc place him on the table and scaled the cage, looking back to see Wade not moving, looking down from twenty feet above Barrett before diving onto him as "Holy shit" chants reverberated around the arena._

_As the match raged, both men were fatigued right until the very end and come the finish with Wade and Marc brawling on the ceiling, feebly swinging weapons before Wade grabbed Marc for his Wasteland finisher, ramming him into a camera rig, rendering him limp before viciously driving him not just onto but through the cage and landing on the mat with a sickening thud._

_Like a predator seeing prey weak, Barrett slide down into the ring through the hole he'd made and pinned Marc, a trickle of blood from his mouth as he covered him for the victory._

_Wade was now the WWE champion, but he'd went through one hell of a fight to become champion, he raised Marc's arm and feebly shook his hand as he took the large belt and walked up the ramp, raising it above his head as the show concluded._

After the event closed Marc staggered to the backstage area, his entire body aching after putting it through hell [no pun intended] against Wade. His head was cut and he had also sustained contusions to his back in addition to bruised knuckles. As he limped to the medical room for a more thorough examination he met Vince McMahon.

"That was brilliant, Marc" bellowed the Chairman of the board, Marc nodded quickly and held his ribs, he was more than anything looking to get himself back to fitness and also to his bed to rest up.

"I understand you probably want to get out of here, that's fine, you've got to rest up" said Triple H, speaking over his father-in-law who was less than impressed at his cutting in.

"Cheers Paul, I just want to get myself fit and ready if it's all the same to you guys" he said respectfully before gathering his things and heading back to his bus where AJ and baby Ali were waiting for him.

"Are you okay?!" AJ screamed, a little too loudly, as she saw Marc flop down on the couch, the staples in his head clearly visible.

"Aye" Marc said softly, reassuring his concerned wife "I'll be fine, I'm used to this shit though I think I hurt my elbow coming off the cell the doctor thinks it's just some bruising and a bit of swelling, I'm a warrior, give me peace" he finished, chuckling before kissing his wife and son and hobbling into the bedroom and lying down on the bed, a large sigh of relief coming from him as he lay down.

Joining him soon after were AJ and baby Ali. Marc took his son into his arms, cradling him gently as he did the day he was born, the little man wriggling in his father's arms and as if by magic, any pain he felt through the course of the match couldn't be felt as he looked down at this small, blue-eyed, dark-haired person, looking back up at him wide eyed. His father beamed with pride, he'd not had a chance to spend time with his boy in the course of the week due to all the media commitments. AJ looked on, resting her head on Marc's shoulder as she watched her boys just relaxing, she'd been in training to return to the ring and the road but deep down, no amount of Divas title reigns would come close to fulfilling her favourite jobs in the world – being a wife and mommy to the two men in her life who loved her more than she loved her comic books.

The road to Survivor Series began as, in the middle of the night, the driver slowly pulled away into the night. It was to be a great journey for everyone involved as Marc aimed to get his WWE championship back, with Vince's World title idea still fresh in his mind.

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Blind Side

Chapter Three

_It had been a busy November for the WWE superstars, not just Marc and AJ. In between the live RAW shows, Smackdown tapings and house shows, there was also Survivor Series where Marc was unsuccessful in his bid to regain the WWE championship from Wade Barrett._

_With Tribute to the Troops done, December rolled around and so did a ghost from Marc's not too distant past, Kaitlyn and her baby, she was due on the 22__nd__ and with it being Marc's baby and AJ not knowing about the pregnancy, it was important that they tiptoed around the situation carefully and broke it right._

"I honestly think this snow will never end" snapped Marc as he shut the door hard behind him, a thin white covering of snow on the shoulders of his plaid jacket. Marc and AJ had recently moved to a country winter retreat in Connecticut near to where Vince McMahon and other members of his extended family also resided.

AJ giggled as she looked at her husband "You look like a snow elf" she said with a cute look on her face as Marc got himself changed. "Let me get you some hot coco, baby" she said, taking the heavy jacket and hanging it up as he went into the main seating area where Ali was standing up in his playpen, Marc picked up the little boy and sat with him on the couch.

"You know son, Daddy wonders if it'll ever stop snowing, it's like back when Daddy was home in Scotland always very cold" he said, putting on a fake shudder and moving from side to side, making Ali giggle and attempt to copy his dad. A few moments later AJ returned with a tray and two mugs of hot coco with marshmallows in them, setting them down on a small table and cuddling in between her two boys with her coco.

"I love this" AJ said, rubbing her head softly against Marc's shoulder, enjoying their moment. Once everything had settled and they had drank their coco, Marc's cell phone vibrated against his leg hard, someone was calling him and upon retrieving the phone from his pants he put it to his ear and softly answered with a hello, when he heard who was on the other end of the line, he jumped.

"Hey, it's me, listen I just wanted to tell you that they are inducing me tonight as the baby is nearly ready make his entrance so to speak"

It was Kaitlyn, Marc hadn't heard from her for a few weeks and now, just mere days before Christmas with her due to give birth to the child she told him she had aborted – she was back.

Marc didn't know what to say, he was sandwiched between AJ and the baby and he couldn't exactly stand up and leave.

"Yes, yes, uh huh, okay, yes" Marc muttered, not wanting to alarm AJ and Ali who were laughing and playing beside him.

"Marc? Is everything okay?" Kaitlyn asked, unsure how to take Marc's one word answers on the phone, but she sensed that AJ was nearby and that might be why he wasn't saying very much, taking a deep breath she hung up the phone. It surprised Marc who still had the handset at his ear but the low buzz on the other end told him that Kaitlyn had hung up.

"Who was that?" AJ asked, smiling sweetly, looking at her husband with those big brown eyes of hers.

Marc scratched the back of his head, trying to keep his composure somewhat before doing something he had never done before, lying straight to his wife's face.

"It was just Drew's brother, he was wanting to know a few things about a Holiday get together for us boys, like a little drinking session for Hogmanay, the Scottish New Year's celebration, you know?"

AJ seemed suspicious but bought Marc's [fictitious] explanation much to Marc's relief. Now Marc had to work out how to get back in touch with Kaitlyn before she ended up going to hospital to deliver the baby and that, more than anything, was Marc's worry. He wanted to be there for Kaitlyn, as much as he loved AJ the baby was his responsibility even if they both regretted their affair at the beginning of the year.

A few hours later, around 7pm, Marc drove some ten miles to drop off presents for Drew and new fiancée Alexandra. Drew hadn't told Marc about this recent development and the two boys laughed and joked about it before Marc left. As he got into the car, his phone went off, it was Kaitlyn and she was in some degree of distress.

"Marc, I need you, they're taking me to hospital now, please come, please" she said, holding the phone away to grunt in pain before the line went dead.

Marc realised that he'd have to move it quickly, he pulled out of Drew and Alex's drive and hit the road. The majority of the area down to the hospital was very rural, like back home in Scotland do Marc drove with caution but the snow began to fall and as his windscreens wipers frantically wiped the falling snow from the windshield, visibility was difficult and on came the GPS just to make sure he was going in the right direction but the GPS unit itself was broken, the little stand was cracked so it had to be carefully placed so it wouldn't fall.

But this was winter and Marc had a hospital dash and it was snowing with visibility falling he went over a speed bump and the GPS jolted up and fell at Marc's feet.

Foolishly Marc reached down to pick it up.

"Stupid fucking Sat Nav, always giving me shi…"

Marc couldn't finish his sentence as just as he'd picked up the unit the headlights of another car came head on and the two collided, Marc's car spun off the road and rolled with sickening crash after sickening crash the car came to a rest on its roof a crumpled mess by a small stream some 20 feet down from the road as the snow continued to fall.

Kaitlyn waited and waited for Marc before she could be induced, tears began falling as she began to realise Marc wasn't coming, but she didn't know why he couldn't until the Nurse came in and spoke to her.

"Nurse… I'm expecting a visitor, my baby's father, where is he?!" she exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes as she lay helpless in this hospital bed ready to give birth to a baby she'd told the man that fathered it she had aborted and now, unbeknownst to her, he was in the same hospital fighting for his life after trying to be a hero.

Back at Marc and AJ's home, AJ paced the floor of their bedroom when a soft knock came on the big oak front door, AJ dashed down to answer it and was greeted by Drew, Alex and a Policeman.

AJ was worried, she didn't know what to do, and she looked up and down at the three people not knowing what to say before the Policeman began to speak.

"Mrs Moore, I'm from the Fairfield County Police Department and I'm here to inform you that your husband was involved in a traffic collision this evening, he's currently being monitored at the local hospital and we're here to take you there, these two people, Mr Galloway and Ms Dale are going to look after your child while you visit your husband.

AJ broke down crying, she was devastated, she had no idea that the roads would be as dangerous as they are but never in a million years did she think Marc would get hurt, he was always such a careful driver. The drive to the hospital was a slow and sombre one for AJ, she didn't know how badly injured Marc was or even if he'd survive, this thought in particular heightened AJ's anxiety causing her to cry hard in the back of the car.

In the meantime, on the other side of the hospital Kaitlyn was getting ready to give birth, she knew Marc might be late but she was completely unaware of what was going on.

"Okay Miss Bonin, we're ready to induce you" said the Nurse as she walked into the room. Kaitlyn was concerned, sweating hard and on the verge of tears as she looked around frantically, hoping Marc would walk in the door.

"I'm…I'm expecting someone, a visitor" Kaitlyn said almost breathless, looking at the nurse pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, we've had no one contact the ward to say they're here to see you" the Nurse said in her best bedside manner, knowing that Kaitlyn did NOT want to hear and watched as Kaitlyn broke down in tears.

Marc wasn't coming, after keeping his word for the entire pregnancy he wasn't going to be there for her and her heart was broken.

But she didn't know why he wasn't there.

Meanwhile back at the other side of the hospital AJ rushed through the corridors until she arrived at Marc's room and looked at her husband lying prone, blood seeping from the bandages on his head and his leg in the air, obviously broken.

AJ cried as she looked at her husband, unsure of what to do or say, she hated seeing the man she married in any discomfort never mind this.

"Mrs Moore?" the doctor spoke to AJ softly "I'm glad you're here your husband has suffered serious head injuries and a broken leg and also some fractured ribs, we won't know the extent of his head injuries until we stabilise him and can get him in for an MRI tomorrow morning, first thing.

AJ seemed to calm down before moving over to Marc's bedside, taking his hand in hers and gripping it slightly, tears still falling down her face, her breathing jumping from the sheer upset of the whole situation, the heart monitor beeping softly in the background as she gripped his hand and sat down beside him.

"Can I have a few moments alone with my husband please?" AJ said, sniffling a little as she looked at the doctors, they duly obliged and left the room and closed the door behind them, leaving AJ alone with Marc.

"Listen to me, you're not going to die, you have too much to live for, I can't function without you" AJ began to well up again and feel her emotions get the better of her before continuing to speak. "You made me feel love after everything I've been through. I never thought anyone would pay serious attention to me but you did, you turned me from some giddy little girl into someone who was loved, a wife, a mommy, you've changed me Marc and I can't lose you!"

AJ began crying hard and rested her head on his arm before tiring herself out and fall asleep on her unconscious husband, again, the soft beeping of the heart monitor fading into nothing as she drifted off.

Back over in the maternity ward, Kaitlyn was in the full throes of labour, screaming loud as the pain overtook her, gritting her teeth together, holding onto the side of the bed as she pushed hard, only profanity was coming from her mouth as she pushed more and more until the soft cries of a child could be heard.

Her baby was here, after everything, she was finally a mother.

"Look, it's a little boy" said the nurse as she wrapped the infant in a blanket and handed him to a sweating, tearful Kaitlyn. She looked down at the small infant in her arms, his blue eyes looking back up at her. He had Marc's eyes, which made her cry and touch his little cheeks, wiping them and touching his little lips with her index finger, feeling him grab on.

She only wished Marc was there to see it, but she was in the dark over why he wasn't.

"What are you going to call him?" the nurse asked, a few moments after Kaitlyn had her little moment with her son.

"I think…I think I'll call him Tyler" smiled Kaitlyn, looking down at him before continuing "Welcome to the big, bad world Tyler Marcus Bonin, your mommy will always love you" she whispered before handing him to the nurse who placed the little man in a small cot beside her. Kaitlyn's eyes widened as she looked at the sleeping baby before she softly drifted off to sleep.

But the one thing on her mind more than anything else was "where was Marc?" She was no wiser to what was going on across the hospital and no doubt, someone else was going to get emotional over Marc's condition when she found out.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blind Side:**

Chapter Four:

_It had been a long night for AJ, just three days away from Christmas her life was turned upside down with her husband, Marc, being in a serious but stable condition in a hospital near their new Connecticut home._

_What AJ thought Marc was doing was going for some late night drinks at his best friend, Drew's winter home but in reality Marc was dealing with one of the last remaining consequences of his affair with AJ's friend and Drew's former girlfriend, Kaitlyn, who had told Marc she had terminated their love child – only to tell Marc hours from his wedding to AJ that she had, in fact, lied and had kept the baby and it was the birth that Marc was travelling to when his car crashed._

_But AJ didn't know about this, and in time, she would have to._

"Ms Moore?" a voice said firmly, causing AJ to awake from her slumber at Marc's side - rubbing her eyes, damp from her crying through the night, she turned to face the Doctor standing at the foot of the bed, clipboard in hand.

"Yes Doctor?" AJ questioned him, looking up at him and the clipboard, eager to know what was going to happen to Marc. "Do you have any news for me, is he going to be alright" she added, a lump still in her throat, the emotion of the situation was draining her.

"We do, and fortunately, your husband's injuries are not life threatening" the doctor said.

AJ smiled but sensed there was a "But…" coming, and she was right.

"But he has suffered serious cuts to his head, three broken ribs and a fractured leg, which will not require surgery but will heal, in time, with physical therapy. The doctor continued, seeing AJ's relief as she realised that after all the drama that Marc would be alright…eventually.

"The hospital has contacted you and your husband's employers and they have agreed to pay for his medical expenses and have also sought a physical therapist who you both will meet in the New Year, we feel it's best for him to rest up for a couple of weeks" The doctor concluded.

AJ was excited but obviously had to keep a lid on her emotions "How long do you think it'll be before he'll be 100%?" she asked sweetly, putting her hand in Marc's.

"If the therapy goes well, after his head injuries have healed, you should have him fully functioning again by February or March, possibly even earlier if he's a quick healer, these things can vary with patients as I am sure you're aware"

AJ nodded and gripped Marc's hand tightly, listening to every word the doctor said.

"When will he be ready to go home? I'd really like him to be home for Christmas with her son" AJ said, a pleading look on her face as she gripped her husband's hand still with her eyes fixed on the man in the white coat standing over them.

"Well, he'll take a few hours to come around after all the scans and obviously the induced coma but he'll be okay by tomorrow to go home but he will require a lot of assistance in the first month or so, particularly with bodily functions, so he'll be in a wheelchair for the first couple of weeks before we can get him moving more regularly again"

The doctor continued on his lecture on Marc's recovery to AJ, who sat listening eagerly, wishing she had a notepad to take down what was being said as she looked at Marc lying prone on the bed when the mood in the room was lifted when something happened that no one was expecting.

Marc stirred, his eyes blinking rapidly as he grimaced, trying to make sense of his surroundings, the light of the room flooding his eyes, closed for the last day or so due to the coma causing him to blink over and over again.

He was alive, but it was the beginning of what would be a long and painful recovery for him.

"What…happened?" he grimaced, even the slightest words and questions was overwhelming, the pain was easily readable all over his body, especially in his face and it was breaking AJ's heart to see her husband in such a state of distress.

"You were driving and your car came off the road in the bad weather, you're lucky to be alive" AJ said, still gripping his hand which had an anaesthetic line still protruding from it.

"What were you doing out so late anyway? You knew the weather was terrible when you cleared the snow from the yard…"

Marc gulped and closed his eyes, sensing his wife's frustration at what led to him being in this situation. "It's really not the time or the place April, I'm really weak and would like to get some rest…please"

His voice was raspy and throat sore from the tube that went down his throat and AJ's "anger" relented and she got up from the chair.

"Go home and tell my boy his Dad is going to be home soon for me please" he said, smiling and seeing AJ look back at him.

When she left, Marc rolled his eyes and lay back, the motive of his night drive wasn't yet discovered – but soon he would have to tell AJ.

In the meantime Kaitlyn was loving her new life as a mom, baby Tyler was an angel and took after his father's calm nature, not to mention his blue eyes – but he had his mother's smile and as she held her new-born son she thought about what had happened to Marc and why he hadn't shown for the birth of their child.

"Miss Bonin, it says here that you had a visitor but he didn't show up, a Mr Moore, is that correct?" a short nurse said to her, looking down at a clipboard and then back to Kaitlyn with the baby in her arms.

"Yeah…what happened, he's the father, where is he?" Kaitlyn looked up at the nurse, baby Tyler wriggling in her arms a little.

"Well, a few days ago he was admitted to our intensive care ward with injuries sustained in a car accident, he's currently recovering but he's still in a very sensitive state, I know that this isn't the greatest news in the world to hear when you've just had a baby, but we will inform him in time, just not right now – I hope you understand" said the Nurse in her professional manner, almost cold and calculating as the blissful joy of Kaitlyn's moment with her infant son ebbed from her body slowly as she began to worry about Marc and what had happened to him.

A few hours later and it was time to go home, Marc was in a cast and on crutches, finding his limited movement very difficult but AJ was there by his side as she always was.

"Just swing forward baby, one crutch in front of the other and move forward slowly" she said in her sweet, concerned tone as she helped her husband use his crutches in the hallway of their palatial New England winter home, Baby Ali was sleeping upstairs, not wanting to startle his son, Marc insisted he keep his distance until things were more settled for him.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there!" Marc said over and over again as he moved around, mostly back and forth, in his crutches, the large bandage around his head covering pretty much the top of his head to the point where most of his forehead was covered in cloth.

It was a very gradual process, Alex and Drew, who had been impeccable in looking after Ali in AJ's continued absence while she tended to Marc as the prognosis went from unclear to good over the course of the days, were also there to watch as Marc came home.

Leaning against a wall, Marc stretched out a crutch and pointed it at Drew, a smile creeping over his face.

"Now listen here, arsehole, see if you try and play silly buggers with me while I am on these, I will ram this up your arse, don't think I'll forget the last time you and I were in this situation, you and Taryn hiding my fucking stick, fell on my arse and couldn't get back up for 20 minutes!"

He continued ranting before bursting out laughing, Drew did too, and it was good to see that Marc was at least some way back to his funny self, even if it was really uncomfortable.

That first night's sleep was really uncomfortable, as Marc had expected but once he drifted off, he was fine, he had everything back to somewhat normality – even down to being used as AJ's body pillow, a pleasure that both of them played down but to feel her head on his chest again would prove in itself to be a far greater high than any recovery estimate.

The following morning Marc stirred awake to find AJ looking down at him, she softly put her lips to her husband's and a small tear ran down her cheek and splashing lightly onto Marc's bare chest.

"I'm just so glad you're home…" AJ could barely speak, her voice breaking and she began to cry – but with joy, not the sadness and worry that had plagued her previous nights.

The love of her life was home and it felt amazing beyond belief.

"You've got a busy day today baby" she said, putting her tiny hand in his before continuing on "First you've got to open presents with Ali, then we'll be meeting your physical therapist before dinner later, Drew and his girlfriend are apparently coming too"

AJ was excited, her eyes still wet from her little crying fit, but she wanted to help Marc get back on track – and Marc was more than up for the task.

_The sound of paper being torn echoed throughout the living room in the Moore household as their first Christmas as a family got underway after a "slight delay" as Marc joked sardonically. Baby Ali was spoiled, so many different toys and other little things for Marc and AJ's special little man, who had his father's dark hair and blue eyes but his mother's skin tone and smile – as well as her energy, the little fella was a handful, wriggling around a lot as he opened each present [with Mom and Dad's help]_

_Marc and AJ's gifts to each other were from the heart, before Marc had his crash he had purchased a blown-up, black and white image of their first kiss as a married couple and had it framed with a small, inscribed plaque beneath it reading:_

"_I had walked through life with nothing until you,_

_Until you I knew no pleasure,_

_And then one day God sent you to me, to the eye so beautiful,_

_You,_

_My wife,_

_My treasure"_

_Love from Marc_

_AJ had done similar, having a book of all their little love notes they had sent each other while AJ was back home and pregnant with Ali._

Soon Ali was fed and bathed and it was onto the more pressing issue of meeting the person who would assist Marc with his physical therapy when his cast came off in a few weeks. Much to AJ's [well hidden] shock, the person WWE had hired was a young, svelte woman with a slight German accent.

"Hello, my name is Alisha and I'm the therapist WWE hired" she said with a smile, shaking Marc's hand and AJ's too, it annoyed AJ that this woman would be getting so close to her husband, but it didn't seem to bother Marc.

After all, Marc had let his loins rule his head once before, and he didn't plan to do it again any time soon, especially after Kaitlyn had sort of double crossed him and hid the fact she didn't have the abortion she said she would.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Marc and, well, I'll be your patient I guess…" Marc was embarrassed, scratching his head a little as he tried not to make the situation with this attractive young physician any more awkward than it already was, especially for AJ.

"Well, I was thinking that, after consulting with the doctors at the hospital, you won't be needing an intense program of rehabilitation but it will of course be hard work" Alisha said, smiling softly as she looked at Marc and AJ who were nodding as she spoke.

"The main focus is on your legs, getting them back to 100% as fractures can be worse than breaks in terms of not using the muscles and can lead to easier lactic acid build up and any kind of blood clots"

Marc nodded before butting in "So when will this therapy begin? As soon as the cast comes off?" he enquired

"As soon as possible" Alisha said sweetly, jotting some things down in the notepad she was carrying before turning to face Marc and AJ again.

"There's really not much else to say other than see you when you're ready" she said, smiling before shaking Marc's hand then AJ's and once she was shown out, AJ turned to face her husband, a scowl on her face.

"Her?! Really?!" she shouted, Marc was really not seeing the reasoning behind AJ's rage.

"I know she's…pretty, but I honestly don't see the problem, stop worrying honey, come here" Marc said, trying to reason with his wife, who sat down on the couch next to him and resting her head on his shoulder, pouting and stroking his cheek.

"I just…don't want all these girls around you when you're vulnerable, I don't want to be apart from you again and being around girls like her, I want you to be safe…" AJ said, her rage turning to a soft pining.

"I understand babe, I really do but you have nothing to worry about, I'll be coming home to YOU every night!" Marc said, pointing at AJ as he finished what he said.

"How about going upstairs and pulling back those curtains to see what your present is baby?" he finished as AJ and him went upstairs.

Back home with baby Tyler, Kaitlyn pondered over what had happened with Marc and if he was okay until her phone rumbled as she was getting ready to wake up the baby for a feed, the message was from Marc and it read:

"Home from the hospital, begin therapy in middle of January.

If you want to discuss the baby and stuff, can you do it after then and don't leave anything out, please.

April and I are planning to have another baby in the future and I don't want to lose her, so she needs to know why you lied about the termination

Love,

Marc"

Kaitlyn blankly stared at the phone but she knew Marc was right, she lied to him and she didn't want to break Marc and AJ's seemingly perfect relationship apart for the sake of her lies, her and Marc had broken off their affair when they realised their situation and she had to tell AJ about Tyler.

But that's for another day.

END.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blind Side**

Chapter Five

_It had been hard for Marc to re-adjust his life to the physical therapy he was undergoing with Alisha, his WWE hired trainer, but he was putting the effort in and was literally as well as physically making strides in his recovery._

_A month or so had passed and it was now into the middle of February, Marc celebrated his 24__th__ birthday with AJ and baby Ali before burning off AJ's home-baked birthday cake at the gym with Alisha later that evening, exercising of course._

_The main thing though for Marc wasn't AJ, Alisha or baby Ali – it was Kaitlyn and her baby son by Marc, Tyler. Kaitlyn had kept her distance from Marc and AJ's life since the baby was born but Marc was doing his bit, footing the bill for a Nanny to help Kaitlyn with the rigours of being a single mother._

_But he was yet to meet his son or the mother of his illegitimate child since he had met her while pregnant at his wedding to AJ last July – and that was going to change very soon._

"You know, I think April's pissed off at you" Marc said, taking a deep breath as he rolled onto the gym floor to catch his breath after another intense workout with Alisha, the pain in his leg wasn't as intense anymore and he could move pretty much free as a bird.

"What makes you say such things?" Alisha replied, a sweetness in her voice as she sat Indian style on the floor beside him "I've never done anything to her, nor have I done anything in that way to you" she concluded before punching Marc's arm softly, trying to crack some sort of innocent sex joke.

"That's the thing, she _thinks_ you might, right now she thinks you're more Sauerkraut than Käsekuchen" Marc said with a chuckle, shaking his head lightly before turning back to face Alisha who had a look of confusion on her face as she listened to Marc's explanation for AJ's obvious hostility towards the petite German girl.

"You mean she thinks I am a cabbage?" Alisha said before laughing "No, I know what you mean, I understand, she doesn't like you spending so much time with me when you have your child" she said.

Marc realised she was blissfully unaware of why AJ was really irritated by her, but nodded and smiled and they continued on their workout.

While Marc and AJ were getting back into the rhythm of somewhat normal family life, Drew and Alex were having problems, though not like the problems he had encountered with Kaitlyn that had led to Kaitlyn's affair with Marc but it was still something that was pressing on his mind and one night after Marc came round after Alex had went to bed, he opened up about it to his best friend.

"She just puts so much stress on me, you know?" he said "I'm trying to focus on the wrestling and she's pottering about making all these plans for the house and wanting all these animals, I love her but I just can't deal with it right now man! Drew exclaimed, putting his hands on his head.

Marc didn't know what to say, Drew had hinted at stress in his relationship but had never thought it was running as deep as this but as pressing as his best friend's problems with his relationship were Marc had enough on his plate himself with not just the injury but also the birth of his lovechild with Kaitlyn while he was in intensive care after his accident.

_Kaitlyn ran her fingers through her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror; she had minimal make-up on and was dressed very simply in a pair of sweat pants and a white shirt that stretched tightly over her impressive chest, swollen further by her breastfeeding of baby Tyler._

_She was going to talk to Marc today, and she kept speaking into the mirror as she tried to motivate herself to say what she really wanted Marc to know – from her heart hopefully to his and to hope that Tyler would have a credible father._

_As she spoke into the mirror over and over, baby Tyler awoke in his carry-cot, crying softly. Kaitlyn rushed to her son and removed him from the chair and bounced him softly on her knee before lifting up her shirt to feed him and with that, his crying eventually slowed and stopped._

"You look so much like your Daddy" she said in a softly whisper as she looked at baby Tyler, tears filling her eyes. Tyler was aloof, his little bald head supported in Kaitlyn's arms, a pacifier in his mouth after he'd been fed – he wasn't aware of just how much he reminded Kaitlyn of Marc, right down to the glistening blue eyes he'd got from his father.

With that, she carefully put him back into the carry-cot and strapped him in before carrying him out to the car and safely belting him in, returning to the house to collect her back of baby supplies before putting it in the front seat of the car and setting off for Marc and AJ's palatial home in Florida, which Marc's new main-event status had paid for.

As she buzzed the intercom at the gates, Marc answered, he was home alone…AJ was out shopping and wouldn't be back for some time.

"It's me, Celeste, I need to speak to you…" she said, her voice cracking like crystal glass under intense pressure before the large metal gates opened and she was allowed to drive up to the house and came to a stop, taking baby Tyler out of the car, then the bag before ringing the doorbell.

The noise reverberated through her as she stood, baby in one arm, diaper bag in the other, waiting on Marc to answer the door. And after a couple of minutes, the handle of the door turned and Marc stood before her wearing a simple vest top and a pair of grey sweat pants.

Kaitlyn stood silent, not knowing what to say as Marc looked at her and her back at him before Marc motioned her and baby Tyler inside. They made their way along the hallway and into one of the sitting rooms where Kaitlyn set the carry-cot down on the sofa and the two embraced softly.

"I heard you were in an accident" Kaitlyn said, looking at Marc as he looked at baby Tyler in his little carry-cot, asleep with not a care in the world.

Marc brushed his hand through his hair before turning to face Kaitlyn "I was, yeah, but thankfully it wasn't too serious" he said before continuing on with what he had to say "I mean, it's always high-risk with head injuries and whatnot in car accidents, but my injuries weren't as bad as first feared so I'm recovering well, due back on the road at the end of the month, I'm facing Bryan for the World title at Wrestlemania, going to win a battle royal on RAW to determine the new Number One contender" he finished calmly before sitting down beside Kaitlyn and the baby.

"Well, there's someone I would like you to meet" Kaitlyn said, a smile curling over her plump lips as she moved to the carry cot and removed Tyler from it, the little man waking up in his mother's arms and yawning softly. "This is Tyler, our son…"

Kaitlyn was about to speak some more when Marc stopped her and looked down at the baby in her arms, there was no mistaking it, it was his son – those pools of blue in his eyes, his nose but one thing was evident, he had his mother's smile.

"He's wonderful, can I hold him?" Marc said, his voice breaking a little as Kaitlyn nodded and passed the infant to him, holding the baby had become a natural thing for Marc since Ali and immediately father and son bonded, Marc touched his cheek softly with one finger then softly touched his nose and holding his little hands in-between his finger and thumb.

Marc was beaming with pride, he was captivated by Tyler and Kaitlyn looked on, smiling like any proud mama would be with the father of her child.

"So what's his full name?" Marc queried, looking back at Kaitlyn, it took a minute for it to register, and she was in a daze but she came to pretty quickly "His name is Tyler Marcus Bonin, I couldn't let him have a middle name that wouldn't remind me of his Daddy" she said, looking over at the two boys, by now Marc was rocking Tyler gently in his arms, moved emotionally by the whole situation, he could easily not be alive to see this wonderful baby boy she had brought into this world.

"Celeste, everything seems like a blur now, I know you lied about the whole thing but seeing him, this little guy, it makes everything just melt away" Marc said, looking down at Tyler who was now pawing at Marc's chin with his tiny hands.

Smiling softly, Marc's tender moment was interrupted as the front door slammed shut and AJ's high voice could be heard in the hall before she walked into the living room and spotted Marc, Kaitlyn and the baby.

"Hey guys, what's going on" AJ said sweetly, looking around the room at the three people in it.

"Nothing really, just entertaining this little monkey of Kaitlyn's" Marc said with a chuckle as Tyler continued to paw his face, both women laughed as the baby continued his one man assault of Marc's stubble-covered chin and face, his tiny hands grabbing at his skin.

"Yeah, he's a little monkey alright!" Kaitlyn said happily before taking him back into her arms and bouncing him on her knee "You're always causing trouble for mommy, aren't you?" Kaitlyn babbled to Tyler, her words slowly descending into intelligible baby talk and gibberish.

"How old is this little one?" AJ said looking at him with Kaitlyn then looking over to Marc with a small, yet unnoticeable to Marc and Kaitlyn, shifty look on her face. A real look of intrigue and concern.

"Two months! He'll be 2 months on the 22nd" Kaitlyn said

"Listen, I'm going to head to Drew's and try out his new gym equipment, I'm going to leave you two girls to get along and catch up, alright?" Marc said before softly kissing AJ's lips and squeezing out of the doorway and into the car, the sound of the engine revving as he pulled out of the drive and away from the house could be heard from the living room where Kaitlyn and AJ were now sitting.

"So, you never told me you were pregnant you silly woman" AJ said laughing, patting Kaitlyn's shoulder softly as they chatted away as woman normally do.

"I guess I just didn't want anyone to know about it, even my closest friends…" Kaitlyn said, shrugging a little before pushing some of her two-tone hair from her face, a look of obvious concern building unbeknownst to AJ until she looked into her eyes.

"Come on Celeste, what's eating you? You can tell me anything, is it to do with the father of the baby?"

"Sorta, I just don't know how to talk about it to someone other than him" Kaitlyn said, mumbling a little, getting more stressed with every syllable of every word she uttered and AJ could sense it.

"What happened? Tell me Celeste, we've been buddies right from the beginning, I'd hate for you to bottle up this stuff and stress yourself out and stress the baby out too" AJ pleaded with her friend, her hands now touching her friends as the concern built.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you must promise not to judge me, okay?" Kaitlyn looked at AJ with a wide-eyed pleading look that she hadn't used for some time. Not since she had dated Drew, even during her affair with Marc she never needed to beg or plead.

AJ sensed that she was about to tell her something momentous and sat back, awaiting Kaitlyn's words.

"Well, I didn't realise it until I had him how much I loved Tyler but at the very beginning, when I first found out I was pregnant, I wanted to have an abortion and his Dad went with me on it, but when I went to the clinic for the termination, I lay on the table and I just couldn't go through with it. I didn't want to be one of those women who terminates a baby just because I wanted to live a lifestyle that didn't fit with a baby, the problem is that I never told his Dad about this and I lied about having the abortion., he doesn't even know that Tyler is his son"

AJ was amazed at her friend's confession, she had known her from their days in FCW and had always known her to be as sweet as they come, she had never once seen this side to her.

"So what next, are you going to tell me who the father is? Is it Drew?!" AJ eagerly questioned her friend, looking at her as her question left her lips.

Kaitlyn sighed and dipped her head "That's the thing, Drew isn't the father" she said before breaking down into tears

AJ sensed immediately who she was talking about and couldn't speak.

The love of her life, Marc, was the father of her best friend's baby.

"What?" AJ could only muster one word and even then, she was stuttering. She couldn't believe it.

"April, please understand, it wasn't like that, Marc is completely innocent in all this" he offered to help me every step of the way from when I told him I was still pregnant.

AJ was still in shock at the whole thing, but sensed Kaitlyn was telling the truth because Marc had done the same for their baby albeit on a far grander scale.

"It's just so difficult to take in, Marc's a wonderful husband and father to Ali, I just don't know how it'd work with him and you and your baby, I don't want to and certainly don't plan to share my husband, but I'd be more than happy to have you guys live with us" AJ said, her stern face melting into a smile.

"Really, you'd do that for us?" Kaitlyn said excitedly, as the words fell out of her mouth the distinct roar of the engine of Marc's car could be heard and the door slamming shut.

"That silly fucking prick hurt himself again!" Marc said as he walked into the living room, he continued muttering on before AJ spoke up.

"Baby, Celeste just told me about Tyler!"

Marc froze. "She…did?" he said, his voice going all over the place

"Don't worry, she told me everything and I said that she could have a room here for her and the baby"

Marc's initial feeling of being uptight subsided and he smiled, bending down to kiss AJ on the lips

"That's fine with me he said, you and the little man do what you need to do, anything you guys need I'll pay for it, I'm not having a son of mine grow up without a father, I'll be there for him as much as I can"

AJ stood admirably at her husband; he was as wonderful as ever, a handsome charmer with a heart of gold.

She couldn't have been more in love with him if she tried.

"But in the meantime, I need to take Drew dumb arse to Alisha's, stupid idiot wrecked himself moving some shit in his gym, I swear I can't buy or sell that boy" Marc said with a chuckle before disappearing back out of the room and into the car with Drew.

"For the one millionth time, I'm sorry" Drew said, gesturing with his hands as Marc hauled ass to Alisha's.

"I cannot BELIEVE you could be so stupid!" Marc snapped back at his friend

"You were told NOT to do any heavy lifting and you went and fucked yourself, you deserve a Darwin award!"

Drew sensed he wasn't going to win this argument and put his feet on the dashboard and stopped talking, soon after, they pulled up at Alisha's place.

Marc knocked softly at the door and Alisha answered, smiling sweetly as always before motioning the two boys inside.

"What can I do for you Marc? Do you need a follow up examination?" she said softly, her German accent sounding so seductive.

"Actually no, it's idiot boy here who needs you this time, he thinks he might have hurt himself moving some stuff around at home" Marc said, punching Drew hard in the arm.

"Quit it, will you?!" Drew snapped "We get it, I made an arse of myself now wrap it!"

Alisha interrupted the two boys and sat between them "Wow, always so aggressive with you boys, now Drew, tell me where you feel in pain" she asked him softly

"It's mainly around my groin, it comes and goes but there's always a sharp pain"

As soon as Drew said it, Marc stood up and began to head for the door.

"Naw, I'm not going through THIS again, I've seen your sack far too many times lately, you can count me out" Marc said before storming out of the house.

_A few hours had passed and Marc was at home, he'd had a small dinner and enjoyed play time with both his sons before Tyler was sent off to bed. It was now just after 8pm and Marc realised he'd forgotten something._

_Drew._

His phone rang; it was a message from Drew simply saying "Pick me up you arsehole!"

"He could be fucking nicer about it" Marc muttered as he drove to Alisha's, it was dark and Marc had always had a feeling of apprehension about driving at night since the accident but he eventually reached Alisha's house and Drew was nowhere to be seen outside but he noticed the door was ajar and got out of the car and opened, he wasn't prepared for what he seen.

Drew and Alisha were cuddling on Alisha's couch, evidently just finished having sex, a small blanket barely covering their modesty as Marc stared in disbelief before covering his eyes.

"And how am I meant to explain this one, dumb arse?" Marc said abruptly, causing the pair of them to jump

"You have to be the biggest idiot on the face of this earth, Galloway, you know that?!" Marc snapped at his friend who was frantically dressing himself, not listening to his friend as he berated him.

"Don't even bother; just move your arse, I'll be in the car" Marc said, still angry, before storming off and into the car.

Eventually Drew emerged alone from the house, no sign of Alisha standing at the door, Marc was sitting drumming a rolled up newspaper on his thigh and when Drew got in the car, he began to speak.

"I can explain mate, really…" he said before being cut off by a swift strike of the newspaper around his head.

"You are a fucking idiot" Marc said, striking him each time after each word, he couldn't believe Drew would do something so stupid.

Drew didn't say another word for the rest of the journey and dropped him back at his home, rolling the window down as he regrettably trudged inside his house

"You better fucking tell Alex or I will toe your sack!" he snapped before 180 turning and heading for home.

It was around 10:30 when he got back and he ditched his shoes aside and headed upstairs where AJ had said she was in a text message as he drove from Drew's.

"Hey there baby" AJ said sleepily, lying in bed in a small nightgown "What took you so long?"

"Long story, I just want my bed, thank Christ I'm back on the road soon" he said as he stripped off and lay in bed next to his wife, letting her cuddle closely to him, resting her head on his chest, feeling her breath softly hit his skin before they drifted off to sleep but all Marc could think about was Drew.

"What am I going to do with him, he's in one hell of a spot here" Marc thought into himself as he drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blind Side – Chapter Six**

**A/N: **Before I begin my latest chapter I'd like to say a few words. Sometimes in life real things happen that change your life forever – some are good and some are bad. A very dear friend of mine recently went through a horrible personal tragedy and with that in mind I would like to dedicate this upcoming chapter to her because she helped shape the story with her input and is also one of the best friends I have ever had and I hope she gets better and overcomes it, I'm with you and I love you.

_As Marc recovered and his therapy lightened so came closer the date of his return, it was now just a month until Wrestlemania and his return vignettes had been playing for a couple of weeks. Being back on the road was a strange yet relieving experience for Marc, who had, like anyone would, became accustomed to being at home and around his young family. He'd spent quality time with his sons Tyler and Ali, but the boys were raised as if they were close family despite them having different mothers due to Marc's one infidelity with wife AJ's friend Kaitlyn._

_As he stood backstage at a RAW live event, about to make his dark match return, Triple H approached him._

"You know it's a relief we have you back but this is where the hard work begins, no matter how good your rehab feels it's when you step out from behind that curtain and get back in the ring that you know where you're at" the man who had taken more of a hold on creative procedures in the time that Marc had been away said.

"I feel like I'm ready, I've done a lot of work with Drew just sort of getting the basics back and that and been doing some more of my shoot stuff as well, I feel like I've developed a new edge to myself in terms of my ability, I can do things now I didn't feel as confident in doing before since the accident but I'm ready now more than ever, cheers for keeping the faith in me boss" Marc said, a stern, determined look on his face as the two men shook hands and Marc's new theme hit and he walked out to a huge crowd pop.

Marc was in the post-event dark match, teaming with John Cena to face Dolph Ziggler and Randy Orton, a match that although just 10 minutes in length was a steep learning curve for the returning superstar, who scored the winning fall with a new twist on Edge's old Downward Spiral finisher as his new signature move.

_Within a few minutes, sweaty and breathless, Marc was back at Gorilla with Triple H talking over his first in-ring action since December._

"Really impressive stuff, it was like you'd never been away!" he said with a laugh before continuing

"All I will say is the finisher looked a little rushed though I think you'd mentioned that to me that you think tweaking the speed on it might help, so we can work on that, I loved that reaction you got too, I think come Monday for RAW you'll get a huge pop"

Taking on board what the new boss said, Marc headed for the locker room to shower before heading back to his tour bus to be with Kaitlyn, AJ and the babies, both of whom were growing up fast. Ali was nearly a year and Tyler coming up for 6 months and had a habit for getting his Daddy up at all hours of the night – but it didn't matter to Marc, despite the entire situation, he loved his sons more than anything in the world and, to be honest, their mothers weren't bad either.

As Marc walked through the bedroom door in the tour bus he was greeted by AJ, sitting eagerly on the bed, she stood up as he walked in and moved across to him and kissed his lips lightly.

"How did it go babe?" she asked in her usual chirpy tone, her bright smile widening as Marc took her in his big arms, he'd forgotten how much he'd missed being able to hold his wife since he fully recovered from the accident and he got lost in the moment, staring at AJ for a few seconds before shaking his head a little and smiling.

"Brilliant, I felt like I was much better than before the accident, which is a bonus" Marc said, smiling before leaning down to kiss AJ again, feeling her put her hands around his neck and running her hands over him before pressing her head against his chest, feeling his heart thud against her ear. AJ wouldn't let on but being able to hear his beating heart was the greatest relief of all to her, more than her wedding and the birth of baby Ali.

"Do you have anything else you need to go over tonight?" AJ said sweetly, her index finger drawing light circles on Marc's bare chest, parting the small covering of hair on her husband's chest as she stared up at him, gulping a little before they walked slowly to their RV before Marc started to speak again.

"Nothing tonight, another house show tomorrow and the big creative meeting about how I'm getting shoehorned into Wrestlemania" he said with a smile, everything had gone so well for Marc in these last few months, the way he'd recovered and all, he took a minute to lie back down on his bed, looking at Ali asleep in bed, a baby monitor with a soft red light on the bedside table indicated Tyler was still awake and Kaitlyn was in process of putting him down.

The whole thing with Kaitlyn had made him realise he couldn't be careless any more with his personal life and the car crash had woken him up more so than his affair with Kaitlyn, to the possibility that he could just easily have been killed that December night.

It would never have happened if he hadn't given into his temptations with Kaitlyn, while she wasn't directly responsible for what happened – she was involved and Marc knew what he had to do.

He needed to cut Kaitlyn from his inner circle, even if she had a son by him.

As Marc lay on the bed, sighing he heard a click and AJ shuffled out of the bathroom, wearing next to nothing, a special set of lingerie she had picked up specially for Marc to treat him when he was, for the lack of a better term, ready to 'go again'

Marc looked up, smirking as his wife crawled onto the bed and into his lap straddling him and kissed him intensely yet tenderly, and he sucked softly on her cute bottom lip as his hands roamed his wife's petite frame, his hands resting on her waist as she pushed him down onto his back before kissing softly down his body and hooking her dainty hands into his shorts before lowering them, freeing his shaft and she instinctively grabbed it with both her hands, pumping slowly, still not saying a word.

Marc was unable to speak also, taken aback by this sexual whirlwind his wife was taking him through just now, throwing his head back into the pillow as he felt her mouth close around his now fully hardened appendage, a warm wetness moving up and down as she bobbed lovingly, he smiled, placing a hand on her head and running his fingers through her hair, he'd missed being able to be intimate with AJ, there had been few and far between opportunities for it of late and right now this silent session was incredible but before he could "finish" as it were, she stopped.

"Not in here" she whispered, pointing to her mouth before sliding off her tiny shorts and pushing him back down and lowering down onto him, a low mutual groan coming from them as AJ felt her husband inside her for the first time since the accident.

AJ rocked softly, whimpering as Marc placed his hands on her hips to steady her, he looked up to watch AJ, every strain of her face as she rode him made him realise what a fool he had been to let himself slip all those months ago, AJ gave everything to please him – and he slept with her friend.

Their mutual grunt and groaning continued as theykept fucking, changing position, careful not to wake their little boy and once it all ended, Marc on top of her, his seed inside of her, just like that first night when Marc was a rookie and she was on the rebound.

No pun intended, they'd come a long way, and as Marc's gaze came back to him after that marathon night of lovemaking he realised that he had to tell Kaitlyn that, as much as he loved her and Tyler – they would never be in the same league as AJ and Ali.

The little man, now approaching his first birthday really was a mixture of his parents. He had dark hair like his mother, his father's eyes and smile and his mother's mixed-race colour.

He was Marc and AJ's perfect little mixture.

And Marc had to tell Kaitlyn that his close relationship with Kaitlyn would have to end.

END.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blind Side**

_Chapter Seven_

_It was almost like a dream for Marc, waking up with wife AJ wrapped around him like a blanket after a passionate night's love-making and as he gradually rose from his slumber, the petite diva twitching slightly on his chest, what was on his mind the night before had to be taken care of._

_He had to cut his extremely close ties with Kaitlyn, this wouldn't be easy as Kaitlyn, like AJ was the mother of his child and Marc didn't want four month old Tyler growing up without knowing his Dad or, even worse, thinking his Dad didn't care._

_But Marc wasn't the only Scottish WWE superstar to be mulling over recent actions…_

_Drew threw the covers off his bed and headed downstairs, stirring the slumber of his girlfriend Alex. He had to tell her about his affair with Marc's former physical therapist but every time he tried to stump up the guts to tell her, he kept failing._

_But Alex sensed something was wrong, and was determined to find out what was on her boyfriend's mind – even if she might not likely enjoy what he had to tell her._

_Later that day, as they met for a training session, Marc and Drew began to talk over what had been going on in their lives of late._

"I'm not really sure what to say to her [Kaitlyn] or how to say it mate" Marc said as he lifted weights in front of Drew in the small preparation area in the arena ahead of tonight's show where Marc was to be revealed as Daniel Bryan's Wrestlemania opponent for the World Heavyweight Championship.

"How do you mean? What are you going to tell her?" Drew quizzed his best friend, knowing that Marc was always very practical when it came to decision making, even when Marc and Kaitlyn had their affair, it was Marc's pragmatism that had ensured the two Scots remained close-knit in their friendship.

"I need to tell her that we, meaning April and I can't have her living with us any more and that I can't be as, you know, there for Tyler, I mean I'll always be there for him as his Dad for sure but April and I are planning so many things for ourselves I'm just afraid Celeste will think I am being an asshole" Marc said, sighing softly before throwing the two weights down from his hands to the floor.

"I get you now, you're looking out for yourself and April, that's a good thing man but just remember to let Celeste down gently" replied Drew, scratching his head before sighing and muttering under his breath.

"What' eating you?" Marc said to Drew before taking a drink from his water bottle before spraying himself with it, noticing his friend was harbouring some sort of bad energy

"Aye, well, I feel rotten about it mate, really do" said Drew before sitting on the edge of the weightlifting bench, his hands on his head and going through his long, dark hair"

Marc was puzzled, here was Drew, a friend of his pretty much all his professional life who, apart from when Marc had his regrettable affair with Kaitlyn had never seen Drew in such a state before. Alex had totally changed Drew around and made him a much better person so for Drew to be the way he was, it _had _to be serious.

"Right, might as well tell you about it all now, see a few months ago? When you took me to that German woman for some therapy work after I tweaked my groin?

Marc nodded, his brow furrowed as he listened to Drew's story, his hands locked together as if they were in prayer while his friend talked.

"Well, we got on quite well and one thing kinda led to another and…we did it" Drew said, looking towards Marc.

"I knew that you fucking goon, I walked in on you ball deep in her!" Marc snapped.

"Has it happened since?" Marc queried, looking pissed off with his best friend.

Drew nodded before continuing to speak "I just can't get enough of her, we do it three or four times a day!" "At her place, at mine when Alex isn't around, anywhere we can…she's addictive"

At this point Marc buried his face in his palms and groaned in disapproval at Drew's admission. Here was a guy who had been left ruined by two women before him on the verge of ruining the one good thing left in his life because of Alisha.

Marc had sensed there was sexual tension between _him _and Alisha but Marc had learned from his discretion with Kaitlyn that it was a no-go zone, no matter how small her hot pants were and how cute her German twang sounded as she spoke softly to him.

_But Drew?! Really?! Marc was stunned. He didn't think Drew had it in him to cheat. The whole thing with Kaitlyn and himself had taught Marc that while people have their sexual urges and it can be difficult to control, especially on the road all the time but now he had to help his friend and prevent him from destroying his relationship with Alex._

"You've put yourself in one hell of a position here bud, but I'll need to talk to you later, I need to go to this meeting with the top brass about this return, see you later mate!" Marc said in an almost sombre tone as he checked his phone, and shuffled out of the gym, looking back to see Drew with his head in his hands.

He wanted to go back and help and support his friend but this was neither the time nor the place to do so. He had to meet with Vince McMahon and Triple H to set up his return storyline.

_After showering and dressing himself in a more smart/casual fashion, Marc headed to the arena for that evening's RAW._

_With just a few weeks until Wrestlemania, he knew himself that there wasn't a big deal of promotion that could be done for his World Heavyweight Championship match but that he knew that in the few weeks they had, Vince and Triple H, along with creative, would give him their very best._

_Once he arrived, his bag with his gear slung over his shoulder he headed inside and was soon after greeted by Vince McMahon, the two men embraced and shook hands before heading to an office within the arena to discuss things with Triple H and the head of creative._

"First things first, from all of us, it's great to have you back with us full-time, you gave us all a scare back then, kid!" said Vince, shaking Marc's hand again before Marc moved along to shake Triple H's hand and the men got down to talking about the return for that night.

"Basically, we thought it'd be a good idea if we have a battle royal and have Alberto Del Rio win it then I hit the ring and say there's one more competitor, that's when you hit the ring and you guys have a match that goes for 5-10 minutes and you pin him, getting you the title match then you and Bryan begin a brief program going into Wrestlemania and then a feud going for another couple of months after where you keep the belt, any questions?" The man known as 'The Game' for years upon years said, before looking towards Marc, awaiting his reaction.

"Better than I could have ever came up with too, plus, it gives a little more unpredictability I suppose and adds another wee bit to the whole comeback story" Marc finished with a smile, looking at the other men in the modestly sized office, his bag still on his shoulder.

"It's got everything, miraculous comeback, adversity, the worry you'd never make it back, its PERFECT" said Vince in that gravelly, enthusiastic tone of his, patting Marc on the back and concluding the meeting.

_Making his way from there to the locker room Marc beamed with excitement more so than when he'd done his house show appearances._

_Now he was back, full-time, doing what he'd always hoped he'd be able to do when he was lying critical in hospital after his accident and when he opened that door, there were few people there but they all came up to him, shaking his hand and congratulating him. As the crowd of superstars surrounding him to congratulate him on his return dissipated, John Cena stood there before extending his hand to Marc, who shook it, before the two men hugged and laughed._

"Good to have you back, was a strange place with you gone, boss" said Cena, who was currently WWE Champion and scheduled to lose his belt to CM Punk in what was to be both men's' last "big" Wrestlemania match.

"Appreciate the sentiment mate, I've been going spare in my time away, best thing is it means I got to be close to April and the wee man, after the accident things like that became top priority after getting myself in decent nick again" Marc replied with a chuckle before throwing down his bags and picking up the phone to tell AJ to bring Ali and make their way to the arena.

AJ was nervous and excited for her husband, it had been so long since they had been at an event together but she put on her brave face for him and when she arrived at the arena around half an hour later they embraced warmly and kissed softly.

"Listen you, I know you're a wee bit worried, but don't be, I'll be fine" Marc said to AJ as they cuddled together in the hallway as RAW went on the air, waiting for Marc's cue.

"I know, I know…" said AJ, tilting her head up to kiss him softly "I just keep thinking back to that night and it scares me so much, I couldn't bear to be without you.

Marc looked down, he could see the worried look on his wife's face, her eyes wide and glistening as if she was about to cry, feeling her little arms wrapped around his waist and gripping him tightly.

"You're so precious it hurts, but listen, I've got something to tell you" Marc said, watching AJ's expression change from one of worry to one of intrigue.

"Really, what is it?" AJ queried, running her hands slowly over Marc's shoulders as she awaited his answer.

"Well, I know how much you love designing your own clothes and stuff, so I was speaking to someone at Titan Towers and, well, they're prepared to give you a job with the merchandising arm, designing shirts and such like, I know you really wanted to get back into the ring – you can in time – but for now, it'll give you a chance to be closer to home with Ali, given we live not far from Stamford these days, what do you think babe?

AJ dipped her head down, causing Marc to be worried he'd upset her before she looked back up and kissed him before smiling brightly.

"I'll do it!" she said excitedly before Marc was given his cue to go to the Gorilla position to make his entrance.

"I'll speak to you later baby, love you so much!" Marc said before turning the corner of the corridor and going out of sight.

AJ smiled uncontrollably, she now had everything she could ever hope for in life and she skipped away to watch Marc's return from the Gorilla position. By the time she got there, Marc's music had hit and he was storming to the ring to a huge cheer.

_The match began with Marc and Del Rio exchanging rough shots before Del Rio dropped Marc with a vicious forearm and began to try and weaken his arm for his Cross Arm Breaker finishing move but Marc countered with knees to the Mexicans' gut, forcing him off._

_Their brutal exchange went on before Alberto hit Marc with an arm drag from the top rope, causing Marc to writhe in pain and Alberto duly locked in his Arm Breaker, the crowd waited with baited breath as it looked like Marc's return would end in heartbreak [or arm break in this case] but Marc began to power out and countered his way to his feet, Alberto tried again to put Marc away aiming for his head with his enzugiri – but Marc ducked and drilled Alberto square on the chin with a brutal super kick, the crowd winced as Marc's foot made contact with Alberto's chin and down went the Mexican – Marc then hooked the leg and the crowd chanted loudly in unison as the referee's hand pounded the mat._

_ONE…TWO…THREE!_

_Marc was back and going to Wrestlemania! He celebrated with a few people from the crowd then dashed up to the top of the ramp and pointed to the big Wrestlemania sign as the camera cut to a determined Daniel Bryan, the world title draped across his shoulder as he watched Marc celebrate to close the show._

When Marc got back to the Gorilla position AJ had been joined by several other superstars including John Cena, Heath Slater, Drew McIntyre and CM Punk among others, congratulating their young colleague on a spotless return to the ring.

After taking the plaudits from his friends and colleagues, Marc reached AJ and the two embraced and kissed.

"Told you I'd be fine, silly sausage!" Marc said playfully as he kissed his wife's lips lightly, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck.

"I always knew you would, guess I was silly for doubting you" AJ replied before kissing him again and the two began to walk off.

It was to be Marc's 2nd consecutive Wrestlemania title match and he felt more in tune with himself than he did for the first one with CM Punk.

But for all the joy that this brought, other things were still on his mind from having to take a step back with Kaitlyn and helping Drew out of his situation with Alisha and girlfriend Alex.

But that was all for another time.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
